


[Podfic] And I Will Walk On Water

by Liannabob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Recovery, Season/Series 04, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2012)Summary (by author): This fic is set after season 4.   It's a story about friendship and love, recovery and trust, free will, and Dean and Castiel's journey through it all. It's also about chocolate and hugs. If you read it, I really hope you enjoy it. ♥





	[Podfic] And I Will Walk On Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Will Walk On Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68707) by [tracy_loo_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy_loo_who/pseuds/tracy_loo_who). 



Podfic length:  11 hours 15 minutes

 

Mp3s available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yd1fjvz527h3bys/And%20I%20Will%20Walk%20On%20Water%20mp3s.zip?dl=0)

 

M4B available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8wqtr8l7yqb4aq8/On%20the%20Wings%20of%20War%20m4bs.zip?dl=0)

Or via Mediafire: [Part1 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?0c7aypdjmtk3al6)and [Part2](http://www.mediafire.com/?sxteea2rzcbdpns)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
